Story of Evil
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: 1 of 7   Kisah tentang salah satu dari serpihan dosa yang ditanggung oleh nyawa milik kedua saudara kembar yang terpisahkan oleh takdir.   Prologue, Twilight Prank   'When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky.'


**Shirou's POV**

Di suatu hari yang cerah di musim panas delapan tahun yang lalu, kau masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Kemudian kita berdua berlari jauh, mengabaikan panggilan para penghuni istana.

"Tuan Atsuya, Tuan Shirou! Jangan pergi ke sana!"

Hei, Atsuya. Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja bila kita terus berlari seperti ini?

Tanpa kutanyakan dan tanpa adanya jawaban, kau berbalik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Te wo tsunageba orenji no sora!"

'When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky.'

**Story of Evil**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Song: Twilight Prank by AkunoP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue (1 of 7)**

**Twilight Prank**

'_I'll be the day'_

'_I'll be the night'_

'_Together we make a beautiful orange sky'_

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuya's POV<strong>

_Nani mo nai tokoro de_

_In an empty place with nothing around,_

Semakin jauh aku membawanya, semakin cepat langkahku berderap. Aku terus berlari, tak peduli pada intrupsi yang diberikan oleh kembaranku yang terlalu mudah khawatir ini. Semakin jauh kami berlari, istana tempat kami tinggal tak lagi nampak. Kemudian secara berkala semuanya mulai memudar. Dan kosong.

Ah, Shirou benar. Sekarang kami tersesat.

_Totsuzen tsumazuite nakidashita_

_You suddenly tripped and started to cry._

Namun aku tetap tak menghentikan langkahku. Terus menggenggam tangan kakak kembarku yang mulai berbisik penuh rasa takut dan khawatir. Ia menyadari bahwa kami tersesat dan kemudian...

Kakinya tersandung sebuah kerikil kecil, dan ia terjatuh di belakangku. Membawaku ikut terjatuh juga karena ia ikut menarik tanganku saat terjatuh. Aku menatapnya dan baru saja mulai bicara, andai saja ia tak... menangis.

Ah, aku membuatnya menangis. Kenapa kakak kembarku ini bisa sebegitu cengengnya? Dengan mudahnya menangis hanya karena dihujam rasa sakit akibat terjatuh?

_Daijoubu sore wa kitto_

_It's okay, it's surely just a prank_

Merasa bersalah, aku membelai lembut kepala Shirou. Berusaha menghentikannya dari tangisan pilu. Berhasil, tangisannya berhenti. Kemudaian aku tersenyum cerah namun lembut padanya, membuat sepasang kelabu di hadapanku itu bersinar cerah kembali.

"Jangan khawatir, ini semua hanya permainan –tipuan-,"

_Warui yuugure no itazura yo_

_By the naughty twilight._

Kemudian aku tersenyum lebar, sembari mengulurkan sebelah tanganku padanya untuk berdiri. Tangan rapuh Shirou terangkat untuk menggapai uluran hangatku. Kemudian kami kembali bergandengan tangan.

_Hayaku kaeranakya_

_We must return home soon,_

"Ayo, kita harus secepatnya kembali ke istana,"

_Kuraku naru mae ni_

_Before it gets dark._

"Sebelum hari mulai gelap."

Dan air muka Shirou berubah, yang tadinya sempat menangis kini berganti menjadi senyuman lembut yang biasa ia tampakan di wajahnya.

Kami kembar, namun sedikit banyak aku melihat beberapa perbedaan besar di antara kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV<strong>

_Suiheisen no mukou de_

_Beyond the lake's horizon,_

Atsuya terus membimbingku berjalan, di tengah senja yang kilaunya membutakan indra. Berkali-kali aku merinding takut. Aku akut bila nantinya kami tidak bisa pulang. Kageyama-san berkata bahwa tempat ini terlarang untuk didatangi. Beliau berkata bahwa ada 'iblis' yang tertidur di tempat ini. Namun pagi tadi Atsuya bilang ingin bermain di sini, jadi aku ikut menemaninya ke tempat ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa?

Tentu saja karena kami adalah sepasang kembar yang tak terpisahkan.

"...Hei, Shirou."

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika kembaranku yang berambut bagaikan senja itu memanggil namaku. Ia berhenti berjalan, juga tidak menoleh ke arahku. Penasaran, akhirnya aku berjalan maju untuk melihat wajahnya. Dengan tangan kami yang masih bertautan tak terpisahkan.

Atsuya mematung, memandang penuh tanya pada arah depan. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya namun kemudian semuanya terjawab ketika telunjuk Atsuya mengarah pada sesuatu... sebuah danau.

Aku terbelalak kaget.

_AKUMA ga NIKORI to waratte'ta_

_The devil was sneering evilly._

Dan pada saat itu tangan kami berdua masih tetap bertautan. Kurasakan bahwa genggaman tangan Atsuya makin mengerat.

_"Watashi no kuroi onaka ni, _

_kimitachi o irete asobou yo"_

_"Let me swallow you into my black belly, _

_so that we can play together!"_

Kami berdua bergeming ketika mendengar suara geraman yang terdengar sangat dalam itu. Ah, apa itu sosok 'iblis' yang diceritakan oleh penasehat kerajaan waktu itu?

"Atsuya," Aku memanggil namanya. Setengah takut juga ketika mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Atsuya tetap diam, matanya menatap tajam pada sosok abstrak yang berdiam di balik danau sana. Genggamannya pada tanganku menjadi makin erat. Meskipun begitu, entah bagaimana genggaman tangannya tidak pernah menyakiti tangan rapuhku.

Ya, belum pernah ketika waktu itu.

_Hayaku kaeranakya_

_We must return home soon,_

"Aku akan melindungi Shirou!"

Aku termangu ketika mendengar ucapannya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan melindungi Atsuya," Karena kita kembar, dan kita tak akan terpisahkan.

"Jadi, ayo kabur dan segera pulang ke rumah," Kali ini akulah yang berlari di depan dan menarik tangan adik kembarku. Membawa kaki kami berlari menjauh dari danau terkutuk itu. Sang iblis melaju di belakang, mengejar kami dengan hentakan kaki yang kuat namun lambat.

Kita di sini bersama-sama. Jadi jangan khawatir, kita akan terus bersembunyi dan berlari untuk sementara.

_Taberareru mae ni_

_Before we get eaten._

Sementara berlari dulu sebelum kita tertangkap dan dimakan olehnya. Jangan khawatir, kalau kita bersama semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. _Nee_, Atsuya?

Jangan khawatir, aku percaya padamu.

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuya's POV<strong>

_Sunahama ni kakushiteta_

_The small chest that we hid_

Shirou menarik tanganku, dan kami berlari menjauh dari iblis yang menggapai di belakang sana. Fakta yang mengejutkan, mengingat _aniki_-ku yang satu ini seringkali terlihat lemah. Dan biasanya aku yang akan melindunginya. Namun kadang situasi juga akan seperti ini. Ia melindungiku, seperti saat ketika aku tanpa sengaja memecahkan vas mahal milik _Okaa-sama _atau dengan sengaja meracuni kolam ikan peliharaan istana. Shirou melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri, sama seperti aku yang melindunginya dengan caraku sendiri. Kami kontras, berbeda. Namun tentu saja dapat saling memahami. Ingat, kami ini kembar yang tak terpisahkan!

"Kita sembunyi di dalam peti ini dulu,"

_Chiisana hako wa_

_In the sandy beach_

Tanpa kusadari, Shirou membawaku ke sebuah pantai yang tak pernah kulihat di negeri kami, Lucifernia, sebelumnya. Di depan kami ada sebuah peti, terbuat dari kayu dengan hiasan yang dicat kuning. Terlihat tua, namun masih sangat bagus.

Terburu-buru, Shirou membimbingku untuk masuk ke dalam peti. Kemudian ia menutup pintu dari peti itu.

"Ssst, jangan bicara dulu," bisiknya ketika kami mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang melintas. Ia menggenggam tanganku, sama seperti aku yang selalu menggenggam tangannya. Ya. Seberapa pun nakalnya aku, tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi _aniki_-ku yang cengeng namun keren ini. Tidak termasuk saat-saat di mana aku menjahilinya tau ketika aku melemparkan ulat bulu pada rambutnya juga ketika aku dengan sengaja mengagetkannya hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam kolam ikan (yang airnya baru saja kuracuni). Aku sadis? Biar saja. Setiap orang punya cara yang berbeda-beda dalam mengekspresikan rasa kasihnya. Begitu kata _Otou-sama_.

Aku iblis, dan Shirou adalah malaikatnya?

Biar saja, toh Lucifer terlihat keren karena ia memiliki dua sayap. Hitam dan putih. Mungkin itulah kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV<strong>

_Yoru no yami tsutsumarete_

_Has been engulfed by night's darkness,_

Hari mulai gelap, namun tak ada di antara kami yang berani keluar dari peti harta yang terlupakan ini. Ditelan oleh kegelapan yang melindungi kami dari sang iblis yang lapar. Ah, aku lapar. Kurasa Atsuya juga sama, mengingat ia sangatlah rakus dalam memakan kue. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, fakta berkata lain. Ia tertidur. Ya, mungkin kala malam akulah yang akan terjaga. Supaya bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain.

_Mou nido to mitsukaranai_

_And can no longer be found._

Jadi Atsuya boleh tidur saat ini, tak akan ada iblis yang menemukan kita.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_Yuuyake o futari de_

_Hanbun zutsu wakeaou_

_Watashi wa hiru_

_Boku wa yoru_

_Te o tsunageba ORENJI no sora_

_Let's divide the twilight_

_Between the two of us._

_I'll be the daytime._

_I'll be the nighttime._

_When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky._

Keesokan harinya kedua saudara kembar itu berunding dan membuat suatu keputusan.

"Lebih baik kita bergilir untuk mencari jalan pulang dan berjaga,"

"Baiklah, aku ambil siang hari!"

"Kalau begitu aku di malam hari,"

"Yeah! Dengan begini iblis itu tidak akan bisa memakan kita, dan kita bisa tetap bertahan!"

"Pertama-tama, kita cari makanan terlebih dahulu."

"Jangan khawatir, dari kemarin aku membawa _Brioche_ untuk bekal menjelajah tempat ini. Jadi kita tidak akan kelaparan untuk sementara waktu!"

Sang kembaran yang berambut kelabu _sweatdrop_ karena tindakan adik kembarnya yang tanpa pikir panjang namun ternyata membawa berkah pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kita bagi dua _Brioche_ ini,"

Dua bocah yang bagai pinang dibelah dua itu saling melempar senyum. Berbagi beberapa _Brioche _di bawah matahari senja. Dengan tangan yang masih saling bergandengan.

_When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky._

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuya's POV<strong>

_Sandome no kane no ne wa_

_The third chime of the bell_

Aku sedang berjalan sendirian di bawah teriknya matahari sembari sesekali menggigit potongan _Brioche_ bagianku. Lalu berteduh sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon kelapa rindang dengan tangan kiri yang terasa hampa. Tanganku tidak lagi bergandengan dengan tangan Shirou. Ia sedang tertidur di dalam peti tempatku bersandar ini. Sedikit sepi, namun bukan masalah besar bagiku. Dan aku kembali mengunyah potongan _Brioche_-ku.

'Ding... Ding... Ding...'

_AKUMA ga me o samasu aizu_

_Is the signal that the devil is waking up._

Ah, ada suara bel yang menggema di udara, tiga kali.

Tanda bahwa sang iblis yang selalu lapar itu mulai terbangun.

Sial, perkataan si tua Kageyama itu ternyata benar. Iblis itu benar-benar bangkit dari tidurnya. Datang menyongsong kami berdua. Aku berdiri, berusaha melindungi peti tempat Shirou tertidur. Jangan sampai iblis ini tahu kalau Shirou ada di dalam.

_Monohoshisou na kao o shite_

_With a very greedy look on his face,_

Aku menatap tajam pada iblis itu. Menyebalkan, wajahnya terlihat tamak. Pandangannya menatap serakah—

_JIRORI to kochira o mitsumete'ru_

_He keeps gazing this way at us._

—pada kami.

Dasar makhluk sial yang serakah.

"_Seperti kau bukan manusia yang serakah saja. Kau bahkan sama hinanya— ah, bahkan lebih hina dariku!"_

Bahkan iblis jadi-jadian itu kini mengejekku. Sialan. Mata busuk itu terus menatapku dengan intens. Ah, tidak. Ia menatap penuh napsu pada _Brioche_-ku.

Dan dengan geram aku meneriakinya,

_Watashi no oyatsu wa_

_agenai kara ne!_

_I will not share my snack_

_with you!_

"_Kau memang serakah, memang seorang anak iblis," _jawab Iblis itu.

Iblis itu pergi menjauh. Persetan dengan apapun yang ia ucapkan, aku tak peduli. Yang penting Shirou selamat.

—dan aku masih tetap bisa menikmati sisa _Brioche_-ku.

Ah, aku masih lapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou's POV<strong>

Duduk di hadapan api unggun di bawah hitamnya tirai langit yang bermotif kerlipan bintang. Di atas ranjang berpasir putih yang nyaman, aku melipat lututku untuk mengumpulkan kehangatan. Hari sudah gelap dan ini adalah 'giliranku'. Atsuya sedang tertidur pulas di dalam peti sana. Menungu matahari untuk membangunkannya.

_Onaka ga suita to AKUMA ga_

_Totemo kanashisou na kao o shita_

_Saying that he was hungry,_

_The devil put on a wretched look._

Ah, aku lapar.

Kemudian aku teringat akan _Brioche_ yang dibagikan Atsuya padaku. Melihatnya, aku tersenyum. Kemudian memakan sedikit bagian dari _Brioche_ itu hingga akhirnya sosok iblis kelaparan itu kembali muncul.

Gemetaran, aku berusaha melawan segala rasa takutku untuk berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Aku harus melindungi Atsuya!

"A, apa maumu?" tanyaku. Berusaha mengurangi gemetar pada pita suaraku namun percuma.

"_Aku lapar," _ucapnya dengan ekspresi (yang tanpa kuduga) terlihat sedih.

Ah... ia juga lapar, sama sepertiku.

_"Sekai o subete nomikonde mo_

_watashi no onaka wa fukurenai no"_

_"Even if I were to swallow the whole world,_

_my belly will still be hungry."_

Aku menatap mata iblis itu, menerawang pada rasa sedihnya. Oh, Tuhan bahkan tega mengutuk makhluk ini hingga ia tak akan pernah kenyang sampai akhir hayatnya. Pasti sangat menyedihkan untuk terus hidup seperti ini.

_kawaisou dakara_

_I feel really sorry for him,_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata seperti itu. Pasti tidak menyenangkan ya hidup tanpa merasakan kenyang?" ucapku. Menatap iblis itu dengan penuh belas kasih.

"_Sama seperti manusia yang duduk di sebelah kananmu,"_

"Hm? Barusan kau bilang apa?" Aku tidak mendengar ucapan iblis itu. Tiba-tiba saja suaranya mengecil dan berbisik seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak menyadarinya.

"_Tidak. Hanya saja aku akan pergi. Aku sudah tidak ada minat untuk memakan kalian."_ Iblis itu berjalan menjauh. Ah, dengan begini aku dan Atsuya akan aman. Tapi...

Tapi...

"Tunggu!" Aku berlari menyusul iblis itu. Menggapai baju lusuhnya dengan tanganku sebelum ia dapat pergi lebih jauh lagi. Membalas ekspresi bingungnya, aku tersenyum lembut kemudian mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

_Oyatsu o wakete ageru_

_So I'll share my snack._

"_Apa itu?"_

"Ini _Brioche_. Rasanya enak sekali," ucapku dengan nada bicara cerah.

"_Maksudku, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"_

"Karena kau lapar," jawabku.

"Jadi paling tidak kau tidak akan merasa jauh lebih lapar, karena aku membagi makananku untukmu. Paling tidak kau tidak akan jauh menderita. _Otou-sama_ selalu mengajarkanku untuk berbagi pada orang yang membutuhkan," Aku tersenyum lebar. Sepolos yang pernah kuingat. Iblis itu dengan ragu meraih potongan _Brioche_ dariku, kemudian memakannya dengan wajah berseri damai. Aku tersenyum, duduk di sebelahnya sambil ikut memakan sedikit sisa _Brioche_ bagianku.

_"arigatou ouji-sama_

_Orei ni kono umi no_

_chiisana himitsu o_

_kossori oshiete agemashou"_

_"Thank you, noble prince._

_To repay your generosity,_

_I'll tell you a little secret_

_about this ocean."_

Kemudian iblis (yang ternyata tidak jahat itu) membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah rahasia sekaligus keajaiban laut yang sangat mengejutkan. Mataku berbinar, dan aku tersenyum sejadinya. Begitu lebar hingga membuat iblis itu ikut tersenyum untukku.

"_Arigato_!" ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar padanya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Selamat tinggal, pangeran kecil yang besar hati."_

Kemudian iblis itu berlalu, menyisakan kelopak _daisy_ yang berhamburan di depan wajahku. Yang membentu sebuah jalan berkelok panjang...

...Eh, ini kan jalan menuju...

_Yuuyake o futari de_

_hanbun zutsu wakeaou_

_Ato de kimi ni mo oshiete ageru _

_kono umi no suteki na himitsu_

_Let's divide the twilight_

_between the two of us._

_Don't worry, I'll share with you later_

_the wonderful secret of this ocean._

"Atsuya, Atsuya!" Aku membuka peti tempat Atsuya tertidur dengan senyuman yang cerah, "Ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

Aku tersenyum maklum ketika melihat sosok Atsuya yang masih tertidur tanpa pertahanan di dalam peti nyaman itu. Di sekitar mulutnya ada sisa-sisa remahan _Brioche_. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian menggendong adik kembarku di belakang punggung. Kakiku melangkah ringan mengikuti jalan setapak indah yang dibuat oleh kelopak-kelopak _daisy_. Aku tersenyum riang. Tunggu sampai Atsuya bangun. Nanti akan kuceritakan tentang petualanganku dan satu rahasia ajaib yang disembunyikan oleh lautan luas ini.

Masih banyak waktu, karena selamanya kita kan terus saling menggenggam tangan bersama~

* * *

><p><em>Yuuyake o futari de<em>

_hanbun zutsu wakeaou_

_watashi wa hiru_

_boku wa yoru_

_te o tsunageba ORENJI no sora_

_Let's divide the twilight_

_between the two of us._

_I'll be the daytime._

_I'll be the nighttime._

_When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky._

Catatan mengenai sepotong kisah yang terjadi sebelum takdir memutarbalikkan kebahagiaan dua saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan ini.

Yang hanya akan tetap dikenang oleh sosok _butler_ istana Lucifernia, ketika usianya menginjak angka empat belas tahun.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

**Note1: Bagaimana deskripsi fic-nya? Masih ambigu kah? Saia agak bingung di bagian reff-nya. Sumpah itu ambigu banget. Jadi dari sana saia gunakan imajinasi (yang dipinjem dari Spongebob) untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dimaksud dengan frase pada reff-nya. Tentang snack mereka juga kan di lagunya nggak disebutkan, tapi karena di lagu Daughter of Evil ama Servant of Evil disebutkan kalau snack kesukaan putri adalah Brioche, jadi saia pakai jenis roti ini dalam fic. **

**Note2: Demi Kuriboh ngglundung apa pula maksudnya kok itu Len ama Rin (di versi aslinya) tahu-tahu membagi diri(?) begitu! Kenapa Rin meski jadi siang sementara Len jadi malam? Saia kan gak mudeng AkunoP-samaaaa! D'X **

**Note3: Tapi jujur, saia nggak benci ini. Di sini Shirou dan Atsuya yang masih bocah berusaha saling melindungi satu sama lain~ Persaudaraan yang indah. **

**Note4: Kalau dengar lagunya, rasanya agak menyimpang sama liriknya yang ampe ada kata-kata iblis segala. Wew, AkunoP hebat banget bisa bikin lagu membingungkan macam ini. (plak!)**

**Note5: Ini fic agak cepat pengerjaannya. 2k+ dalam waktu setengah hari. Ah, ketika inspirasi mengalir segalanya terlihat indah. Saia tadi sempat salah ketik 'pinang dibelah dua' jadi 'pindang dibelah dua'. Jadi ngakak sendiri! XDD (lhateruskenapa)**

**Note6: Ah, ini fic sedikit menuai kontroversi antara saia dan seorang teman. Tapi saia putuskan untuk tidak meminta bantuannya. Tapi saia takutnya ntar ada yang nggak paham ama alur ceritanya. Apalagi yang nggak pernah tahu lagu-lagunya dan belum baca kronologinya di Vocaloid wiki. Ah, saia butuh kelinci percobaan... (plak!)**

**Note7: Selanjutnya adalah 'Aku no Musume', yang mana itu berarti Atsuya bakal jadi super bejat yeah! (plak!)**

**Note8: Eh, baru-baru ini saia lagi demen ama fandom (demen ama pair lebih tepatnya) Mirai Nikki, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, dan Metal Fight Beyblade. Ada yang suka juga? XD**

**Note9: Happy birthday to Tao Ren dari Shaman King~ (salah fandom woy!)**

**Note10: Dan mohon maaf karena mungkin ini fic (dan DC dan fic-fic multichap saia lainnya) tidak bisa update dalam wakt dekat. Saia agak sibuk di awal semester nanti. (plak!)**

**Note11: Kalau pakai note system kayak gini, jadi kelihatan banget kalau saia banyak bacot ya? -_-**

**Note12: Oke. Last, mind to RnR?**

**Last Dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
